Knights of Galathramas
:"Glory for the Scourge!" The Knights of Galathramas are Death Knights in service of the Undead Scourge. Many were left alive after the Siege of Icecrown Citadel; however, they rallied under the Cult of the Damned, determining Kel'thuzad to be their new master, over the new Lich King. Some time after the preceding Lich King was slain, though, many Death Knights turned to the scientific cultist Zal'narad to determine a method of reviving the original ideals of the Scourge. Those that followed Zal'narad hid away within the last safe haven available – Azjol-Nerub. Though Azjol-Nerub was being reclaimed by the Nerubians, much of the undiscovered kingdom was still held by the Scourge, and the Cult followers of Zal'narad were housed within by Anub'teris, a Crypt Lord who still served the Scourge. As Zal'narad's followers hid within Azjol-Nerub, they occasionally left on various errands done to prepare for various projects. The Death Knights alternated between overseeing construction and collecting materials, while cultists assisted Zal'narad and in construction. Slaves, mainly those leftover from the Pit of Saron, were used to harvest stone and materials within Azjol-Nerub and construct. Those that proved unable to work for any reason were slain and raised through necromancy. The Death Knights were assistant overseers to the construction of Galathramas. They were the brute force commanded by the Darkfallen prince, Inkoroth, and dealt the punishment to unwilling slaves. They are likely to become the primary military force of Galathramas. Main Leaders Instructor Langston Terrence Langston, a long-time Death Knight in service of the Scourge, is very skilled in methods of training students in the art of war. He held extreme standards of his trainees, and enforced those standards to a great extent. After the Siege of Naxxramas that likely resulted in the death of Instructor Razuvious, Langston became the replacement for the former instructor, and trains the Death Knights of Galathramas for the coming conflict. Langston is, quite possibly, the most powerful of the Knights of Galathramas. Clad in Saronite plate and the only one to wield a vampiric runeblade, Langston is a terrible foe on the battlefield, and his anti-magic provides an edge against all spell casters. Baron Sunblight Once a loyal spell breaker in the service of Kael'thas Sunstrider, Ven'dalos Dawnbreak was slain during the battle for the Icecrown Glacier. In his death, Ven'dalos was among the Sin'dorei raised into a new faction of the Scourge – the Darkfallen. Ven'dalos became a Death Knight of the Scourge, taking up the name Ven'dalos Sunblight, and formed a sense of camaraderie with his fellow Death Knight, Vodmetius. Scourgelord Kresius A minor warlock of the Burning Blade Clan, Kresius resided within the Alterac Mountains alongside his demon-worshipping brethren. When Arthas Menethil and Kel'thuzad marched through their encampment to reach the demon gate, Kresius was slain and resurrected to become one of the Death Knights of the Scourge. Lord Vodmetius Vodmetius, a Draenei Vindicator of Argus, served the Grand Alliance with great loyalty, and willingly led a charge against Naxxramas during its time in Dragonblight; however, his assault failed horribly, and everyone Vodmetius brought was slain by abominations, including Vodmetius himself. The Draenei and his forces were raised into servitude, and Vodmetius became a Death Knight commander within the Scourge. Despite his bound loyalty to the Scourge, he formed a sense of camaraderie with Ven'dalos, and became a lasting colleague. Category:Undead Scourge Category:Death Knights Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Galathramas Category:Undead Organizations